Que eu seria Boa
by LemuriaHime
Summary: A popularidade de Hermione Granger quase a fez perder o grande amor de sua vida.


**THAT I WOULD BE GOOD  
QUE EU SERIA BOA**

A partir de uma certa idade, não era difícil que Hermione Granger fosse notada e admirada por todos os garotos que estudavam em Hogwarts.

O único garoto pelo qual ela sentia-se atraída e que amava verdadeiramente, não á amava.

Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, e daquele momento até os dias de hoje, ele fora o único que não á bajulava, era o único que puxava seus cabelos durante as aulas de História da Magia, apenas para atrapalhar o rendimento da garota, o único que não a via como um ser intocável.

E mesmo sabendo que Rony, a tratava diferente de todos os outros garotos, tinha a absoluta certeza de que o garoto a amava.

Para todos os outros, Hermione era vista como a monitora, senhorita perfeição e de uma beleza descomunal. Não faltavam elogios e gentilezas para com ela.

Ela por sua vez, cansada de tudo isso, queria apenas que tudo fosse como antes, quando era apenas a garotinha sabe-tudo, estourada e teimosa da Grifinória, ela só queria ser reconhecida como a simples menina, a "Mione", exatamente como Rony era capaz de fazer antes de brigarem.

O que havia mudado em todos esses anos juntos ? Essa resposta, Hermione sabia. Fora orgulhosa, não aceitou, não admitiu que o amava, quando ele, Rony, o fizera.Disse-lhe que eram jovens demais para se comprometerem, que havia planos que os dois deviam realizar e desta maneira, achou que o garoto á esperaria por uma vida inteira, e que não era hora de se prender á alguém, com tanta coisa acontecendo em sua vida ao mesmo tempo.

Pensou que fosse boa demais.

De que adiantava tanta admiração dos demais, se no fim do dia não tinha com quem compartilhar ás glórias? Acabou isolando a si própria. As pessoas á colocaram em um pedestal tão alto, que Hermione não era capaz de descer de lá sozinha. Viveu á ilusão da popularidade e desprezou a felicidade, com o único homem que a amaria de qualquer maneira, a onde quer que fosse, o que quer que acontecesse.

Era tarde da noite. Hermione vasculhava os últimos andares da escola, á procura de algum aluno que estivesse desrespeitando o regulamento, perambulando pela escola sem permição. Não havia ninguém. Apenas um silêncio que a entorpecia e que a fazia refletir.

Para Hermione restava apenas a solidão e o sentimento de culpa. Queria voltar no tempo, fazer tudo diferente.

Não havia muito tempo agora, há menos de um mês para terminarem as aulas e talves nunca mais reve-lo.

Diante desta aflição, a garota não se conteve. Escorregou pela parede e já sentada com os braços envolvendo suas pernas encolhidas junto ao seu corpo, chorou por toda a noite.

**That I would be good even if I did nothing**  
Que eu seria boa mesmo se não fizesse nada  
**That I would be good even if I got the thumbs down**  
Que eu seria boa mesmo se tivesse os polegares abaixados  
**That I would be good if I got and stayed sick**  
Que eu seria boa se ficasse e continuasse doente  
**That I would be good even if I gained ten pounds**  
Que eu seria boa mesmo se engordasse 10 libras  
**. .  
That I would be fine even if I went bankrupt**  
Que eu seria ótima mesmo se ficasse falida  
**That I would be good if I lost my hair and my youth**

Que eu seria boa se perdesse meus cabelos e minha juventude  
**That I would be great if I was no longer queen  
**Que eu seria formidável se não fosse mais rainha  
**That I would be grand if I was not all knowing**  
Que eu seria maravilhosa se eu não fosse sabe-tudo

**That I would be loved even when I numb myself**  
Que eu seria amada mesmo quando entorpeço a mim mesma  
**That I would be good even when I am overwhelmed**  
Que eu seria boa mesmo quando estou subjulgada  
**That I would be loved even when I was fuming**  
Que eu seria amada mesmo quando estivesse enfurecida  
**That I would be good even if I was clingy**  
Que eu seria boa mesmo se estivesse agarrada

**That I would be good even if I lost sanity**  
Que eu seria boa mesmo se perdesse a sanidade  
**That I would be good**  
Que eu seria boa  
**whether with or without you**  
Quer com ou sem você

Fora um erro pensar que o amor que sentia por Rony Weasley não fosse tão importante quanto todo o resto. E era uma pena ter descoberto isso apenas agora. -pensava ela, enquanto via o nascer do sol.

Ficou transtornada por um momento. Sua vida passava feito um filme por sua cabeça. E agora mais do que nunca, sabia que não haveria um futuro feliz sem Rony ao seu lado.

Mesmo se arriscando a levar um fora, agora era questão de vida ou morte. Correu desabalada até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Respirou fundo, estava nitidamente ofegante. Subiu as escadas em formato de caracol, rumo ao dormitório masculino do 7º ano. Suas mão estavam trêmulas e sua garganta seca. E quando ia abrir a porta, ouviu uma voz de lá de baixo ( sala comunal).

-Eu esperei muito tempo por este dia. -disse Rony seguramente.

Não houve muito o que pensar, Hermione praticamente se atirou nos braços de Rony. E incansavelmente não parava de pedir perdão. Não sabia se a garota estava chorando ou rindo. Talvés os dois. Era finalmente a redenção de dois anos de pura mentira na vida Hermione. E a sentença foi dada com um longo beijo apaixonado entre os dois e a promessa de que o amor seria eterno.

Chegara a hora de voltar a ser apenas a Mione.


End file.
